Outside Watchers
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: People  OC's, mortals and friends  watching Percy and Annabeth's relationshipas well as watching the gang's interactions with each other. Possible jealousy, K and up for my minor paranoia. Please review.
1. Lisa

**So… I also LOVE these types of stories (where mortals or other characters are looking in at Percy and Annabeth or Percy and the Gang), and decided to make a little series of them, all different situations. If one is related to the other, you can tell by the chapter name. Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**Don't own. End of story**

Lisa POV

"And I was like 'No way!' and she was like 'yes way' and I was like 'get out'…" Marina mocked me. You know how annoying it is to have people assume because you are gorgeous, a cheerleader and date the hottest guy in the school that you talk like that? Because it is super annoying. And I do NOT talk like that. At all. I told Marina so.

"Honey, face the light: your sentences are choppy and you squeal every other word." She says with an unattractive snort. No wonder Matt broke up with her.

She continues to ramble on about my poor grammar, and I wonder if I could bribe her to write my English final. I have so many other things to worry about…

"Kelsey!" I call out, waving at my other friend (something you should know about me: I have A LOT of friends). She was, of course, gorgeous as well, complimenting my golden yellow hair with her own dark brown ones, my clear blue eyes with her dark blue ones, and my curves with her skinniness. Let's just say that she is a fabulous accessory to have around.

"Hey babe!" She calls. "Did you hear? Apparently we got some transfer students." She grins, and I can't help but smile back… when will she get to the juicy part? "Five of them, actually. And I heard that one of the guys is unbelievably attractive."

Finally! Hmmmm I wonder if I could pull of dating four guys without them knowing I was cheating on them…

"Good." Marina said. "Matt and I are so over, and I need some new meat." She examined her nails, and asked: "anyone have a file with them they wouldn't mind lending me?"

I hide my snort. There is no way I'm going to share my nail file with her if she's moving in on the new guy

"Hello." A deep voice says behind me. I squeal and turn, hugging my current boyfriend: Corey. Star of the football team and the school's number one.

He doesn't hug me back.

I look up, hurt and confused.

He clears his throat. "I just talked to Damon."

I stifle a gasp. Damon is my 'ex-boyfriend'. I supposedly broke up with him, but his puppy dog brown eyes just killed me. How could I break up with that? Having two boyfriends was the simplest solution.

"Apparently he wanted to check with me to see if I thought it would be awkward if he came to our school dance to surprise you. He didn't know you were dating me. In case you don't understand this, it's over between us, and I'm pretty sure it's all over for you and Damon too." He says in his sexy gravelly voice. Then, shrugging out from my arms, she walks away, causing girls to snicker and faint.

I can't believe I was just publically dumped. This new guy won't know what hit him.

Marina and I say good bye to Kelsey and make our way to Science. We have something about oceans today...lecture? I'll just text Kelsey and complain about men in general. What losers.

"Alright class! I'm sure you all know that we received five transfer students, correct? Well, we are fortunate enough to have Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase join us in our first hour science class." Mr. Berdy says. I inwardly groan at the guys' name. Who has the name Percy anymore? But I immediately forgive him for his mother's bad taste, because he is hands-down the most attractive guy I have ever seen.

His black hair is too long to be considered neat, but not messy in a tangled way. More like artfully, naturally disheveled. Think Edward Cullen, but better. His eyes are adorable: deep, clear, sexy romantic green. And god, his body! Its toned, but not bulging, tall and lean and confident. Tan skin, scarred hands and arms. The khaki green t-shirt and khaki shorts with flip-flops is casual and yet hot. God, I adore him.

I look over at Marina and her expression has glazed over. Loser.

The girl—Annabeth—is irritatingly pretty. Tall, curly blonde hair, grey eyes, and a toned body. She has unconventional looks paired with conventional that give her an odd style that seems to work for her as she and the boy (Percy. Ahh) appear to silently communicate as they take seats next to each other while we wait for Mr. Berdy's video to start.

Science passes quickly, and it's hard not to notice that Percy and Annabeth are close. But I will be closer. I have never given up in anything, especially in winning and breaking a boy's heart. And this is like a two for one thing! Because I'd bet my favorite Gucci purse that Annabeth is infatuated with Percy.

As the video ended, people were getting up to stretch and chat for the last few minutes of class. Mr. Berdy started rewinding the video, and I decided to take initiative, by walking over to Percy and Annabeth. I saw Marina come over, and walk besides me. Jerk. Anyways, as I got over to Percy and Annabeth, I was so jealous, since Annabeth was sitting on Percy's desk facing him, and his arms were around her waist. They were both laughing. It should have been me there, not her! It doesn't matter that I haven't known him long… I'm the prettiest!

"Hi. Percy, right? And Annabeth?" Marina started. God, remind me to never let her start a conversation ever again. WAY too boring.

They stopped laughing, and looked over at us. "Yeah, that's us." Percy said after clearing his throat.

"I love your names! They are so original! I'm Marina, by the way." She said, with what she must have thought was a dazzling smile.

"Marina. Huh, cool name. Like a boat marina?" Percy asked.

Marina looked slightly confused and offended, and it was hard to hold in my snicker.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse Percy. He adores anything remotely related to water, and he doesn't remember to think before he speaks, which sometimes offends people." She grin on her face though, that showed that she found both traits endearing.

Percy grinned ruefully, "sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I really do think you have cool name."

"Thanks." Marina said with a sincere smile.

"And I'm Lisa." I dazzled them. "Where are you guys from?"

"San Francisco." Annabeth replied

"Private school." Percy said, grimacing.

"Which one?" I asked, maybe I could find a connection, since I had only been in public school for a couple of years now.

"Meriwether College Prep." Percy said, with a slight shudder.

Racking my brains, all I could come up with was that my father told me there had been an explosion there a couple years ago or something. But that has nothing to do with Percy.

"Why'd you transfer?" I asked, leaning down to show off a little.

But we were interrupted by the bell. Annabeth nimbly hopped of the other side of the desk and Percy stood up. Both scooped up their things and walked out together, hand in hand.

"Bye Marina. Lisa." He called behind him. Annabeth waved.

And I was left alone in Mr. Berdy's science class. How embarrassing.

So it was after school that I walked out the doors—and naturally scanned for Percy—when I found him. He was with Annabeth—of course. Ugh—but they had been joined by some creepy goth chick and an scary emo dude. Then there were these total granolas, a guy and two girls. The guy had his arm around one of the chick's waists, and the other girl was arguing with this shifty looking guy—who was actually quite attractive.

But watching their interactions with each other was creepy. I mean they were all talking over each other, and at each other. It was obvious who was with who, but they didn't ignore everyone else. Which was weird. And then more people came!

This buff chick, and a another shifty guy that looked exactly like Granola Chick 2's boyfriend. That was enough for me.

Obviously Percy Jackson has some serious issues picking out his friends. And he is so not worth it.

"Eric?" I sweetly asked the lacrosse player next to me, "You wanna hang out tonight?"

Who needs Percy Jackson

**So…. This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. It focused more on Lisa than Percy and Annabeth, which is upsetting. But I'll post, PLEASE review, favorite, alert etc. Makes my day.**

**I'm hoping the others will be better than this one :P**

**P.S: unnamed characters (that we all know and love):  
>creepy goth chick-Thalia<br>scary emo dude-Nico  
>granola guy-Grover<br>granola girl 1-Juniper  
>granola girl 2-Katie Gardner (anybody notice she isn't mentioned in Heroes of Olympus?)<br>shifty dude-Travis  
>buff chick-Clarisse<br>shifty guy 2-Connor**


	2. Lia

**I know I'm behind on updating… But I'm trying. Hope this makes it a little better, ONE-SHOT (unless someone tells me otherwise?) Enjoy!**

Lia POV:

After Shirley, who is apparently a satyr, told me my _mom_ is a _goddess_, I admit that I slapped her.

I'm sorry, I know it wasn't very nice, but when your ONLY friend tells you your mom is the freaking goddess of _love_, the instinct is to slap your friend. Thankfully Shirley forgave me, and here we are, standing in front of a gigantic pine tree. Seriously, I'm surprised you can't see it from San Francisco the thing is so big.

"Okay, so I have to go check in with Mr. D, but someone will come show you around. If all else fails, just head for The Big House." Shirley said, pointing out a…big house. Light blue colored, white shutters, a porch and a weathervane made it seem like a normal country home.

Shirley walked—I mean _trotted_—away, and I just waited for someone to welcome me.

I didn't have to wait long. Soon a tall-ish blonde girl jogged up to me. She was smiling. But I still disliked her instantly.

Why? I don't know, but I get gut feelings for people—especially girls—and I had a feeling that this chick and I were not going to get along.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You are Lia Montgomery, right?" She asked.

"That's me." I said. Annabeth's eyes traveled up above my head, and she nodded her head. I looked up too and saw…nothing.

"Daughter of Aphrodite." Annabeth explained, as she picked up one of my bags and headed down the hill. I picked up the other bag and followed. "The gods and goddesses have been rather swamped with claiming their kids, so the signs are getting shorter and shorter. I wouldn't worry though, give them a century or so, and they'll be right back to forgetting about us."

Oddly enough, that wasn't very comforting.

As we were walking, she gave me a running commentary on the camp, training, games, food and the likes. I tried to give her my full attention, but it was hard. ADHD, you know? And all the cute boys. I'm kind of man-eater, I date for like, a week and then get bored.

Suddenly, I tuned completely out of Annabeth's words. My eyes were riveted on the most attractive guy I had ever seen.

Well, not quite, there were still plenty of fish in the sea, but this guy was definitely in the top 10.

He jogged up to us, and I swooned a little. Gorgeous black hair and the most amazing green eyes—who says blonde hair and blue eyes are to die for?—with an athletic build that make any guy green with envy.

I primped a little, fluffing my—_natural_—blonde hair and pinching my cheeks to give them some color, I lowered my lids a little, hiding a bit of my brown eyes.

The guy didn't even look at me.

He walked right up to Annabeth—who I noticed had stopped talking—and gave her a quick kiss. In public, right on the lips! Then he took my bag from her, admonishing her: "You shouldn't be carrying these things after training yesterday."

She glared up at him. "I am perfectly capable of carrying a bag, Seaweed Brain, and you know it. Now give it back." He grinned and held the bag out of her reach. Seriously? What kind of girl doesn't accept help from a hot boy? Ugh, what kind of girl doesn't accept help from her boyfriend?

"Fine. Keep the bag. It's Lia's, by the way. So introduce yourself." Annabeth said, punching him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey. Sorry. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Welcome to Camp-Halfblood. If you need any help, ask anybody, 'cause we are all nice people. Except for Clarisse. You should avoid her so you don't get your head stuck in a toilet." Percy said matter-of-factly. Ooookaaaaaay.

"I'm Lia Montgomery, daughter of Aphrodite."

Percy nodded, and started walking with Annabeth and my bag. I followed, feeling like a third wheel—which is never how I feel. I don't particularly like it.

Just as I was contemplating plans on breaking up Percy and Annabeth, I heard a voice in my head:

_Darling, if you break up Percabeth, I will disown you and your love life will _never_ meet your standards. I've worked too hard on them to have one of my own daughters break them up! By the way, I left a gift on your cabin bed. Enjoy!_

I gulped, realizing that that was most likely my mother—Aphrodite.

Soon, we reached the cabin—and it totally met my standards. Pink, perfume, clothes, and celebrity posters. Heaven. I looked out and saw Percy and Annabeth walking away. They appeared to be arguing about something, until they apparently decided kissing was a better idea. They stayed passionately lip-locked until some creepy kid dressed all in black laughed at them. They broke apart, looking completely unabashed. Then they started arguing again, until Percy threw Annabeth over his shoulder and ran off towards the arena with her (See? I was sort of paying attention to Annabeth's tour!).

Sighing, I picked up the small package on my bed, opening it, I saw a beautifully carved and etched bow with a gorgeous quiver of arrows, covered in intricate designs. With it was a note:  
><em>I thought you deserved a welcoming present. And don't feel bad, everyone falls for Percy or Annabeth at some point. But no one will ever be able to break them apart—not even Hades!—especially if I have anything to do about it. By the way: try the Apollo cabin.<br>With love,_

_Aphrodite_

I, sighed running my hands over the bow. I slung the quiver onto my back and headed out of the cabin towards the targets. I passed Percy playing with a massive black mastiff and Annabeth behind him reading/drawing until he got close enough, when she picked up an acorn and a ping-pong mallet and launched the acorn at his head. It hit, and he turned around giving her a look. Silent conversation passed until she cracked up, and he walked over, laying his head in her lap and staring at the sky. She played with his gorgeous hair while they just talked, and he captured one of her hands and traced random designs on it. It was peaceful and intimate, and it made me walk faster towards the target to escape the unprecedented feeling of intruding.

Reaching the target, I began shooting arrows like I was born to do it. I wasn't, but all the arrows hit the target. I guess that summer camp Dad used to send me to was useful for something after all.

"Hey." A voice behind me said.

I turned and saw blonde hair and blue eyes on handsome boy. A slightly crooked smile graced his features.

"I'm Jonah Solin, son of Apollo. You aren't a daughter of Apollo, are you?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

I smiled brilliantly, "No, daughter of Aphrodite. Lia Montgomery."

The smile returned. "Good." He said,. "I'll leave you to your practicing, but I plan on seeing you later."

"Looking forward to it."

He smiled and waved as he walked off.

I grinned and turned back to my targets. Maybe one day, I would have the same easy relationship with Jonah as Annabeth had with Percy. I wanted to. I really wanted to.

I suppose mother does know best.

And who ever said that black hair and green eyes are better than blonde hair and blue eyes?

**Good, bad? Tell me please! Sorry for the crappy updating, but I have, like, 5 tests next week, and I just finished around 4 tests last week. Please cut me some slack! Over break, I hope to update a ton!**

**And I thought Lia deserved her own happy ending. :)**


	3. Greg

**I'm kind of on a roll with Outside Watchers. Hopefully I will eventually get on to updating my other stories… but until then, Enjoy!**

Greg POV:

My commute to work was always long. Get on at 7:30 in the morning, get off at 8:30. But, it never seemed long enough to enjoy the _free_ time it gave me. Megan, my wife of eight years, didn't leave for work until 8:15, but she arrived at work the same time as I did.

Today was different. We were interviewing people for the intern positions, so I didn't have to be there until noon. So I slept in, made Megan breakfast, enjoyed my extra time. People got on and off, but I was surprised to see that a young blonde woman stayed on. We had been travelling about half the commute time, so I knew we had about half an hour left. She was sitting opposite me, and deciding to be friendly, I introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Greg." I said. She looked up, slightly confused. It was then that I realize she was probably about 20 years younger than me, and she was reading a book. So, she not only thought I was a freak trying to hurt her, I also interrupted her reading.

"Hi Greg. I'm Annabeth." She said, closing her book and placing it in her classy black purse. (Megan really likes handbags. I've been well tutored in classy handbags and un-classy handbags)

"I'm sorry dear, go back to reading. I was just trying to be friendly." I say, waving her on.

"Oh." She said, then shook her head, "No, friends are always telling me I need to talk to people more and read less. Well, one person in particular." She said, smiling ruefully. "And it's true. So, if you don't mind me asking, where are you going to still be on the bus Greg?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm actually going to work." I said, and told her the name of my firm. She looked shocked. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that that is where I'm applying for an intern." She said.

"Really?" I said, feeling like there might be a gleam in my eye. She laughed.

"Yes. My name is Annabeth Jackson, I attended college at NYU…" She recited her resume laughingly. I have to admit, I'm shocked by the level of expertise she had.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned 23." She said. "My idiot husband threw a surprise birthday party and managed to blow a fuse."

Her response shocked me even more. 23 years old? Husband?

"You're married?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled, and nodded, showing me simple wedding band with a diamond ringed by small opals set in white gold. And the way her whole demeanor lit up assuaged some of my fears for the terrible divorce I imagined in her future. Just like Kathy and me…

"How long have you been married?"

"Only around 2 months." She replied.

"How long did you date him?"

"Seven years."

I quickly did mental math. "So you dated him since you were 16?" I asked incredulously. Annabeth nodded. "And you never broke up?" That is a very long time, especially for teenagers.

"Not really. We'd fight occasionally—actually a lot. Well. The thing you have to understand about Percy and me is that we've known each other since we were 12. And we have been through some really tough stuff together. We _always_ argue and fight, but it's just how we are. We've taken care of each other since we were 12, and when we started dating, it was just so _right_. He proposed after we graduated high school, telling me that he wanted to marry me, but knew we should wait until after we graduated. He actually used the analogy of reserving me just like I reserve books at the library. I punched him for that comment."

"Good for you." I told her, smiling. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I married my first wife right out of college—just like you. And we ended up having a nasty divorce after a year of bliss and two years of hell. I would hate for someone as sincere as you to go through that too."

"Thanks Greg. But I really doubt that it will happen to Percy and I. You might say we're a match made in heaven."

"Glad you're so optimistic dear."

She smiled. Her phone began ringing seconds later. Rummaging through her bag, she found it.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"No, by all means. Answer your phone." I said, smiling benevolently.

Looking at the caller's name, she rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

I admit, my eyebrows rose a bit at her greeting.

"I'm fine. No, no one has tried to kill me. Its almost one o' clock in the afternoon, Percy. No one tries to murder people on public transportation in broad daylight. No one is that stupid, except, maybe you or Nico…Yeah, you can resent that…And maybe not you, but Nico definitely would…Ok, good point, Seaweed Brain…Percy?...Have you gotten your mom birthday present?...Percy! I told you to do that today!...Aww. Thanks. Now go get a present…Perseus Jackson! That is so not appropriate for a conversation over cell phones! Shut up! It is so not funny! Yeah, yeah, I love you too…Nah, I think I love you the most…You really want to go there?...Love you. I'll see you when I get home?...Kay. Thanks, love you."

She hung up the phone and put it away in her bag.

"That was the husband?" I asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. That was Percy." She said smiling.

"Well, I have yet to meet the boy, but I think he suits you very well." I told her.

"Thank you." Annabeth said, smiling.

We got off the bus, chatting amicably. Who would have guessed that we met today?

"Annabeth Jackson?" Annabeth turned to a normal looking man.

"Yes?" she asked, confused.

"I'm supposed to give this to you." The man handed her a small bouquet of daisies, and a note. Annabeth accepted each. Opening the note, she read it, smiled and laughed. Suddenly, she looked up, grinned and launched herself forward, and into the arms of a tall man with dark hair. I can only assume that this is her husband, Percy.

Picking up the note she dropped, I read:

_Wise Girl,_

_Figured I was overdue on something romantic and cheesy, so I wanted to say I love you, and good luck on your intern interview. If they don't hire you, it's their loss. I know you've studied like crazy for this, and that it's been your dream to be an architect. I love you, and think you are amazing and that I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you and you must have had a momentary loss of judgment since you picked me. You should look up right now for the cheesy part._

_Love,  
>Seaweed Brain<em>

Smiling, I slip the note in Annabeth's purse and walk to work alone, planning on pulling some strings to get Annabeth that intern position she obviously deserves.

**Lame? Yes or no...review please. I'm not uber optimistic right now (as I write the A/N), so anything you say would be much appreciated... :)?**

**Love y'all**

**P.S: It was suggested to continue past ones, and I will after these ones, so look out for a Lisa 2, probably a Lia 2...and there will be a sequel to this one, in a form... just a heads up.**


	4. Megan

**Lisa 2 will be soon, but I wanted this one after Greg, so… yeah. Enjoy, review etc. You guys should know the drill by now :)**

**Not my characters (except for Megan and Greg etc…)**

Megan POV:

Some women claim to hate grocery shopping, but I admit to enjoying it. There is just something about the fluorescent lighting, the rows of organized food, and the normalcy of it that relaxes me.

I give you permission to laugh. Everyone else does.

Today, before work I was grocery shopping. Looking at my watch, I saw that Greg was probably just getting ready to leave for his later day of work. Resolving to make him a nice dinner tonight—since he made a beautiful breakfast this morning—I headed for the meat so I could make him homemade lasagna.

I had ordered flowers for our table tonight, and was waiting for my order to be ready, when I saw a young man walk in. I laughed privately to myself as I saw the younger women—anywhere from ages 16 to 22 it seemed—began to primp and gave him sultry smiles. I fondly remembered when I had ben younger I would have been doing the exact same thing.

But that was before I had matured and met Greg.

The young man walked by me, smiled at me and continued onto the mini flower stand. As he passed me, I was shocked to see that he was wearing a wedding band. The boy couldn't have been more than 23.

Standing at the counter, he leaned forward and placed an order. Sliding closer, I admit that I eavesdropped as he asked for daisies.

"So, would you like a dozen, 18 or two dozen?" the saleslady asked

"Uh. A dozen?" He asked, looking confused

"That would be 12 flowers." I told him

He jerked a bit before turning around a smiling gratefully. "Thanks, I had no idea buying flowers could be this complicated."

"No problem, dear."

After he paid, he turned and introduced himself: "Hi, I'm Percy."

"It's nice to meet you Percy, I'm Megan."

"Nice to meet you Megan. Are you waiting for flowers too?"

"Yes, thought I'd get flowers for the dinner table. Who did you order flowers for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not. I ordered the flowers for my wife, Annabeth."

I knew he was married, but hearing him say it made it even more real, and I couldn't help but worry about him, and his happiness.

Goodness, you'd think I'd known the poor boy—Percy—his entire life, instead of meeting him not two minutes ago.

"How old are you dear? I mean, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to, but I imagine you're quite young, and I'd hate to see you terribly upset when your marriage breaks down. I mean you read so many stories about celebrities marrying too early, and then divorcing a few months later. Maybe that's not the best analogy, since you aren't a celebrity, are you?"

Greg told me I ramble when I get nervous. I suppose he's right.

Percy laughed, and told me: "I'm 23, I don't mind telling you, my marriage won't break down, and no, I'm not a celebrity."

"But how do you know, dear, that your marriage won't break down? Nothing is certain in life." I asked him as I sat on the bench conveniently located outside the florist. Percy joined me.

"Well, I guess no one can know for certain, but if it makes you feel better, I've known my wife since we were 12."

"My goodness, that is a long time." I had met Greg while back, but by the time he was my age, he would have known his wife for a long long time!

Percy grinned. "Yeah, sometimes it feels like barely a year has gone by since then, but other times I feel about 60 years old. Just don't tell Annabeth I said that."

"Of course I won't. Now, if you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet? I'm a sucker for romance, and this just seems too cute to pass up. Besides, the florist has a tendency to be behind schedule. "

"Well, we met at a summer camp when we were both 12. We still go there in the summers as counselors and such. Over the next few years, we went from hating each other to being friends, to becoming best friends, to the awkward stage of liking each other until Annabeth got the guts to kiss me."

"Good for her!"

"Yeah, well, the only downside to that was that the rest of camp—who really is our family—was behind us, and the dumped us into the canoe lake."

I laughed, since always wished I had as wonderful of friends that Percy and Annabeth had.

"You still stay in touch with your friends then?"

"Yep. All the time. Besides, they enjoy teasing us for already being married. When we were teenagers, we were the soap opera that fought all the time—24/7—but always got back together in the end."

"So, how long did you date before you got married?"

I barely knew this boy, and yet I was enthralled by his story.

"We began 'officially' dating when we were 16, and just never stopped. Occasionally, we would _really _fight, and one or both of us would be pissed off, so being teenagers, we would date someone else in hopes of making the other one jealous. But that was always dumb. The longest one of those 'relationships' lasted was three days, I think. We always realized how stupid it was to hold grudges. When we got back together, more often than not, neither of us could remember why we had fought in the first place."

I was shocked. So they had dated nearly 7 years?

"I proposed right out of high school, telling her that I knew we shouldn't get married now, but I wanted to when we were done with school. I used a really bad analogy that sounded better in my head than when I said it out loud. The analogy earned me a week-long bruise." He said, nodding in remembrance.

"You two truly are an amazing couple. I've never heard such an adorable story. And now you're buying her flowers! How sweet!" I exclaimed. I wouldn't trade Greg for anything in the world, but he could take a few lessons from Percy on how to be romantic.

"Mr. Jackson? Mrs. Smithson? Your orders are ready."

We both stood up and gathered our orders.

"It was really nice meeting you Mrs. Smithson. Before we go, do you mind if I call her really quick?"

"Go right ahead." I said, smiling as he dialed her. (I admit I watched. She's speed dial number 2!)

"…Hey Wise Girl."

Wise Girl? What an…interesting and endearing nickname!

"How is everything? You're alright?...Nothing tried to kill you?...I resent that statement…Even I know better than to do questionable things in the afternoon…And you forgot Nico's dislike for the sun…I do have good points occasionally…Yeah?...Uh, of course sweetheart! How could I forget?...While I can't help it if I forget my mom's birthday present because I was too distracted thinking of my wife…I don't think my mom belongs in the same realm of thoughts I'm having right now, if you can guess…"

I blushed, and listened as he laughed at something Annabeth said.

"It is really funny and you know it…I love you…Love you more…Love you to infinity and beyond, so ha!...Yeah, I want to go there, but I do love you…Yeah, I'll see you when you get home, Chinese good for dinner?...love you too." And he hung up.

"Maybe I'll see you around here later?" He asked smiling.

"If you weren't married, I think that was a very cheesy pick-up line." I admonished him laughing.

"But I am married, so what is it now?"

"An interesting comment from a boy too god looking for his own good."

He simply flashed me a grin. Noticing something outside, he told me: "Sorry, I forgot that I was meeting someone. Bye, Mrs. Smithson."

I turned and saw a young boy around Percy Jackson's age wearing all black clothes waving at him.

"Megan." I corrected him. "See you later Percy."

He smiled and walked out.

Following him, I overheard part of their conversation before getting into my car.

"Dude, if Annabeth saw that she woulda slapped you."

"Why?"

"You were totally flirting."

"Are you insane, Nico? Both of us were married, and she was asking how Annabeth and I _met_, idiot."

"Whoops."

"Yeah, whoops is right." Percy said, slapping him upside the head

"Remind me again why I'm doing this for you?"

"Because I'm your favorite cousin and it is you who forgot Mrs. O'Leary at the park. Although how you forget her I don't know."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go, unless you want to miss her."

And with that, they walked down a dark alleyway.

What an interesting young man.

Oddly enough, I did have a feeling I would see him again…

Looking at my watch, I saw I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.

Rushing to work, I couldn't help remembering how Percy had lit up when he talked about Annabeth.

The saying is so cliché, but I almost believe that Percy and Annabeth are a match made in heaven.

**What do you think? Lame? Cheesy? Good lame and cheesy? I think it was okay… If you got confused on the conversation part, I tried my best to make it make sense.**

**As for the timing of it all, I did my best.**

**If you didn't catch on, Nico shadow-travelled Percy to the station where Annabeth was getting off.**

**Anyone find the 7 letter, 3 word palindrome I used? Kudos to anyone who does find it :)**

**As always, please review/alert/favorite etc. Love y'all!**


	5. Sophie

**So, I'm working on Lisa 2, but in the meantime, I had this idea, please read, review and enjoy. BY THE WAY: I LOVE constructive criticism!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson characters aren't mine.**

**P.S: pretend that Annabeth and everyone didn't transfer in 'Lisa'. :)**

Sophie POV:

I hadn't known Percy Jackson long to know that I wanted him as my boyfriend. Unfortunately, the popular girls, like Lisa and Marina had already asked, and he said he had a girl in San Francisco.

But, I'm an optimist, so I think he only said that so Lisa would leave him alone.

Now, the thing is that I can't be grouped together with the girls like Lisa and Marina. I actually _know _Percy. He loves blue food, his step-dad is Mr. Blofis, he adores his mom, he has a creepy little cousin named Nico, he is ADHD as well as dyslexic, is incredibly forgetful, as well as incredibly handsome, nice, sweet, adorable… But he always disappears in the summer to some summer camp he goes to every year. He doesn't tell me where it is, and he always comes back with new scars.

I worry about him.

But this is our first day of senior year, and I still couldn't find him.

Admittedly, I was worrying a little, since he may have been waylaid in trying to find me. He doesn't have that many friends, despite his looks and abilities in the pool. Not that I'm complaining, since it means we are incredibly close.

Just not quite close enough.

I always feel like there is some part of himself he keeps away from me, and I want him to share it with me. I want to share everything with him.

I may be just a little bit infatuated with Percy Jackson.

I twirled me combination, trying to look busy while waiting for Percy to show up.

About 2 minutes later I heard behind me: "Hey, Sophie."

I turned—not too quickly, but not too slowly either—and looked up into the gorgeous face of Percy Jackson.

His black hair was windblown—revealing a lock of grey hair I had asked about, but never received an answer—making him look rugged. His tan face was smooth except for a few scars that made him more real. I wanted to know about _all _his scars…

Mind out of the gutter Sophie.

But his eyes. His eyes were gorgeous, and deep, and…really tired looking.

"How was your summer?" He asked, while tiredly spinning his lock. He shook his head and took a deep drink of the water bottle that was _always _with him.

This seemed to wake him a bit, but he still looked like he could use a nap.

_I _would like to take a nap with him…

Mind. Out. Of. The. Gutter. Sophie.

I'm the "good girl", but when Percy is around, I just can't help it sometimes.

"Good, never seems long enough. But I'm glad to be back at the same time, you know?"

When school starts, then I get to see Percy again.

Percy grinned, "Not really. Coming back is always hard."

I frowned, didn't he like coming back to me?

"How was your summer?" I asked to keep the conversation rolling.

"Good, never long enough. Went to camp and saw everyone again." He smiled wistfully, and I wished I could be included in that term 'everyone'. "Spent as much time as possible with my girlfriend, but there are only so many hours in the day." He turned and looked at me. I smiled forcefully back.

So maybe his girlfriend really did exist, but at least she wasn't here!

"You okay? You seem tired." I told him.

"Nah, I'm good. Just got back really late from camp last night. I think I got… four hours of sleep?"

The bell rang, and Percy banged his head against the locker.

"Ugh. I hate first days of school."

"Just don't let Paul hear you say that." I told him

"Eh." Percy just grunted.

We walked to homeroom that we shared.

Admittedly, it was incredibly boring, but then came lunch. We decided to eat outside, and we sat with our little group: Samantha, Mitchell, Isaac, Isabelle, Percy and I.

Percy had a home lunch—in which almost everything was blue—as did I, so I got to spend a bit more time alone with him.

Soon, though, we were joined by the others.

"Dude!" Isaac said to Percy. Mitchell was grinning too. Percy just looked confused.

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"I just heard that we got some hot transfer students." Isaac finished.

"Three of the five are guys, so you girls have some fresh meat too." Mitchell told us.

Samantha and Isabelle looked more curious than anything else, but I was glad for more guys. This way, some of the attention would be drawn away from Percy and I could have him all to myself.

Goodness, being around Percy made me devious and dirty!

The lunch bell rang, and we stood up, said goodbye and went to class.

After school—no transfer students seen yet—we met at the doors.

"Anyone see the newbies?" Mitchell asked hopefully. We all shook our heads.

"No, but I think they're coming out of the parking lot right now." Isaac nudged Percy and Mitchell. Both turned around, as did Samantha, Isabelle and I. We were all curious.

As cliché as it was, conversations hushed as the new kids walked across the lot.

As they walked, it was obvious that they were looking for someone, as their eyes scanned the area.

The two girls were both athletic looking. I looked sadly down at my own body—slim, but nowhere near as muscular as these girls. Both were blonde, but one had her curls pulled into a loose ponytail, while the other simply wore a headband.

Both were really pretty.

But the headband one had one of the boy's arms wrapped around her waist, so she was taken.

The boys were interesting. One was shorter and wore all black, while the other two looked exactly alike.

My musings didn't get any further because Percy could now see them and was looking shocked. All I heard was "What the Hades? Since when…?"

Then he shook his head, as if to clear it, and maneuvered through the crowd until he was visible to the other students. All of us followed, confused and curious.

I was standing next to Percy and I saw that he was smiling at the group of students. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

The short kid, dressed in black, saw Percy first. He nudged and gestured to the others, who turned and saw him.

They all smiled, and started walking towards Percy.

No, four of them smiled, one of them appeared to roll her eyes and then grin.

It was the curly-haired blonde.

Percy walked forward, and we just started to follow when we heard them start to talk.

The guys punched each other and kind of hugged. Percy ruffled the short one's hair, while the short one glared at him. Percy hugged the head band girl while head band girl's boyfriend made a mock threat that everyone simply rolled their eyes.

Then it was the other girl's turn to greet Percy.

I felt my insides twist as she walked up to Percy.

I always wanted to be able to walk like that, as if I had every right to be near him.

They talked for a few moments, until I heard the guy who wasn't short, but looked like the taken guy call out: "Just kiss already!"

Everyone laughed, but I paled as they did kiss.

It seemed to start slow, then built up until you'd have thought they were drowning.

We had slowly inched forward, so we heard as one of the boys said: "You'd have thought they hadn't seen each other for years, even though they just saw each other last night."

So that's why he got so little sleep.

Finally breaking away from each other, Percy and his _girlfriend_ (why couldn't it be me?) stayed linked by interlocking their fingers together.

The group walked towards us. I put on my fake sunny smile.

"Hey, these are my friends from camp: Katie Gardner, her boyfriend Travis Stoll, then Connor Stoll and Nico Di Angelo. And this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." He introduced them. Turning, he addressed his friends: "Guys, these are my friends from school: Isaac Leighton, Mitchell Staer, Samantha Kingsby, Isabelle Tyrun, and Sophie Blujd."

We all smiled and said 'hi'. Shaking _Annabeth's _hand, I forcefully smiled and said: "Percy's told us so much about you. All of you, actually."

Annabeth smiled and laughed. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you, although I wish I could say the same. Percy is rather closed mouth about school." I just kept smiling.

Eventually people dispersed, and we all said good bye.

Isaac and Mitchell were talking about how they never imagined Percy had such a hot girlfriend. Samantha ad Isabelle were simply talking about school.

Me? I ran home, to get away from Percy and Annabeth by his locker where they were simply _talking_.

It hurt, you know? To see the boy you thought you loved with his girlfriend. It hurt even more when it was so obvious that they were in love.

**What do you think? This one didn't turn out as planned, but oh well. Tell me how I did, and I would love some suggestions. **

**I've done mostly girl's POV, so there will be some guy POV's coming soon (hopefully)! I have a ton of ideas I need to act on...**

**Love y'all!**


	6. Nathan

**So, this story probably won't ever be finished, but I'm updating it to make up for my incredibly long absence. Here's a guy POV of Percabeth!**

Nathan POV

I'd always liked swimming, so when high school came around, it seemed only natural to join the swim team. I don't like to brag, but when I swam competitively at our community pool, I was pretty good. High school took practice to a whole different level though.

Despite this being my third year on the high school team, I still found myself exhausted. Coach didn't never let up, thinking that it was a stupid philosophy to train hard before big competitions. He trained hard all year.

Admittedly, swimming wasn't the biggest or most popular sport at Goode. Football was still the cliché favorite of nearly every student.

But we had a pretty good reputation, and almost none of the guys were jerks. Because, honestly, the way to a girls heart is generally speaking not through the pool, unless she was on the swim team… but that normally just led to heartbreak, because what high school relationship actually lasted? And when it ends, someone's hurt which equals awkwardness for the whole team. Meaning people rarely do the inter-dating thing while on swim team.

"Forrester! Get your butt in gear before I kick it there!" Coach yells at me, and I realize I may have slowed my pace by about a millisecond. But, in Coach's mind, a millisecond is what wins or loses the match. So I speed up.

As I'm swimming, I hear coach ask our manager: "You seen Jackson today?" When Rob, the manager, shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, coach blows his whistle, and the whole team stops swimming (most of us in relief. It's the first week back to practice, so we're a _bit _out of shape).

"Has anybody seen Jackson?" Coach asks/

Jackson.

Percy Jackson.

I didn't know the guy well, but then again, nobody really did. He kept to himself. Naturally, girls thought this was hot: tall, dark, mysterious, and brooding. Of course, I'd also heard rumors that he'd gotten kicked out of almost every private school in the area. But this rumor just gave him the persona of a bad boy.

Suffice it to say, I didn't really like the idea of this guy too much. He seemed to be the biggest player on the planet, and arrogant to boot (since he never really talked to anybody).

But it was a day in November that caused my respect, admiration and surprise to sky-rocket. All the girls had been speculating as to whether or not he had a girlfriend. Some said 'of course! He's just so hot!' while others said 'no' just to be contradictory, and probably out of wishful thinking.

We all found out that he had a girlfriend when Lindsay Mertes asked him out. And he said no.

Lindsay Mertes is like a high school GODDESS. Guys ditch their girlfriends faster than you can blink just for the chance to take her out for dinner. And this new guy says 'no' to her offer of dinner and a movie. Everyone was watching (its high school, it's not as if we had anything better to do) and everyone was shocked when he blatantly said "No thanks Lindsay. I've got a girlfriend."

And then he walked away.

All the kids on swim team wanted to know exactly why he said that, so after practice that day, we ambushed him. In an organized list, this is what we learned about Percy Jackson:

He'd been dating his girlfriend for four months

He'd been best friends with his girlfriend for five years

They'd met at a summer camp (that they still attended as counselors)

I don't know the name of the summer camp

His girlfriend's name is Annabeth

Annabeth lives in San Francisco with her dad

Percy misses Annabeth

Most of Percy's friends are from camp and they live all over the place

Percy did get kicked out of every school he ever attended until Goode

Percy is embarrassed about getting kicked out (there goes the bad boy persona)

Percy is overall a nice, funny guy who has him moments of extreme stupidity.

Now, about three months after the ordeal with Lindsay (who still isn't over Percy's rejection), Lindsay is trying again. She hates that there is a guy she can't get. Her way of trying to win him over is by staying after to watch us practice. Percy's just practicing, because he's oblivious to attention like that, while all the other guys are primping and trying to look impressive. It's not really working for them.

As we continue practicing, the gym doors open. Coach ignores it as he yells at us that practice is over. Most of us climb out of the pool. The boys strut past Lindsay, but her eyes are glued on Percy's still swimming form.

Hearing footsteps, I turn around and see a blonde girl walking towards the pool. She must have been the one to open the door.

It's a Friday, so I'm a bit anxious to get home. But at the same time, I feel like something's going to happen, so I decide to chill in the water a bit. Or, at least until I can figure out who the hot blonde chick is.

The girl walks to the edge of the pool near where Percy is still swimming laps, apparently unaware of Lindsay's eyes and this girl's presence. I watch, amused, as the new girl pulls a water-proof football from her bag like it's the most natural thing in the world, and chuck it at Percy's head.

The chick has an impressive arm and spectacular aim as it clocks Percy square on the noggin.

Startled, Percy pops out of the water to meet the amused grey eyes of the girl. I'm still silently watching as Lindsay's mouth drops open in annoyance.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" He asks as he treads water, now staring at her with a slightly confused smile on his face.

"What? I'm not allowed to visit my boyfriend over a weekend?" She asked "If you don't want me to be here, I'll go back." Annabeth finished sarcastically.

Just as Percy's about to respond in the negative, Lindsay pipes up.

"We _don't _want you here, so how about you just leave. Go back to whatever hole you came from!"

Annabeth slowly turns around, to glare at Lindsay.

"Oddly enough, I wasn't actually talking to you. I was talking to Percy, my boyfriend. So I suggest you keep your nose out of other people's business before I break it for you." This was all said in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice, so the threat didn't register until later. I was trying to stifle a laugh, while Percy just grinned unabashedly.

"You gonna get outta the pool any time soon Seaweed Brain, or do I have to drag you out by your ears?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend while Lindsay silently stewed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Give me four minutes to change and shower and then we'll go out or something. Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone? 'Kay?" He said as he climbed out. Before he entered the dressing room that I was currently headed towards, he pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. I _think_ it was supposed to be a quick peck, kinda saying _this is my girlfriend, so stay away_ to Lindsay. But it turned into something… else. Until Annabeth laughed, saying "You stink."

Percy laughed as he pulled away. As he was walking—backward—to the locker rooms, he called "I assume you're talking about the chlorine and not my kissing skills?" He was, of course, grinning as he said it.

Annabeth laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Percy."

Rolling his eyes, Percy disappeared in front of me into the locker rooms.

As he changed in record time and was getting ready to leave, I couldn't help but grab his shoulder. Looking back at me, he raised an eyebrow, in a silent question.

I smiled "Just wanted to say congrats on actually having a real girlfriend, who's drop dead gorgeous and can stand up to Lindsay. I look forward to _actually _meeting her." Hint, hint Percy. Does she have any attractive friends?

Percy smiled back "Thanks Nathan. I'll introduce you guys at the after party of the first meet. She'll be there. Now, as much as I love our heart-to-heart, I need to get back and make sure no one was killed while we were gone."

I laughed as he left. "You do that Perce. You do that."

That was one supremely lucky guy.

**Chapter 6 up! I'm writing Ch. 7 now and hopefully will get that up soon. What do you think? REVIEW! Please?**


	7. Kevin

**Here's another guy POV of Percabeth… just a bit less positive**

Kevin POV

Mathletes is not a glamorous sport. Everyone assumes that if you join the mathletes team, then automatically, you are a nerd. I consider myself _intelligent_, not necessarily a _nerd_. I mean, honestly. Look at Gretchen or Lewis. They are nerds. I am not.

In case you didn't notice, that's a bit of a sore spot with me.

But, despite my insisting that I am not a nerd, girls still refuse to go out with me. I can't really understand why, when I'm just as attractive (and certainly more intelligent) than Robby, the football star.

I suppose, that in the long run, not dating in high school will pay off, because I have rather high standards. My girl needs to be smart, and intelligent. Maybe even more so than me. But definitely not less intelligent than myself, otherwise how would we have deep, meaningful, intelligent conversations?

I'd also appreciate if she was attractive. What's the point of spending time with someone who isn't even enough to keep your eyes busy?

Based on this simplified and shortened version of my standards (the full length version is 47 pages single spaced, times new roman font), you can only imagine my excitement, and glee when Annabeth Chase joined mathletes.

Now here is a woman I can keep my brain and eyes entertained with. Tall, leggy, tan, blonde, and oddly colored grey eyes, she is the epitome of a beautiful girl.

And based on her competition scores, she is quite intelligent.

Ergo, she is the perfect girl for an intelligent man like me.

So far, I've approached the situation carefully, taking notes on her habits and preferences, so that I'm sure that she and I will fit together well. Personality-wise. I'd been doing this for about a week and half, and finally I feel as though I have gathered enough observations to approach the situation directly and in person.

It was after practice, and I was unassumingly waiting by the doors that led outside of the school.

Practice had had ran late that day, and so only our coach, teammates and a few assorted teacher's cars were in the lot. Since I had been attending this school for a few years, I prided myself on being able to identify any student or teacher's car in the lot.

Which is why I was concerned and confused to see a blue pick-up truck—that I did NOT recognize—in the lot, parked in a visitor parking space. Immediately, my mind was rushing through the news reports I had seen in random kidnappings, murders and other disgusting shows of violence.

I worried for my own safety, but as the doors opened, and I saw Annabeth—beautiful, smart, attractive, and perfect, _unassuming_ Annabeth with her nose buried in a book—I worried for her safety. Any male would be glad to kidnap her.

So, forgetting about anonymity, I rush toward her at a break-neck pace, grabbing her arm and pulling her back up the stairs behind me. Only vaguely to I register her somewhat angry protests (does she not realize that I'm doing this for _HER_?) and the opening of a car door followed by it's slamming and rushing feet.

"Annabeth, do be quiet!" I softly tell her. "There is an unidentified car parked in our lot. And often times they prey on innocent, and beautiful girls like you." I allow myself to look into her intriguing eyes. Instead of the unadulterated relief and happiness, I see irritation and slight confusion.

I continue, undaunted by her unresponsive attitude, to pull her into the school and pour out my feelings. What better, dramatic stage to profess? "I care about you Annabeth. Quite a bit. And you should be flattered that I even took the time to notice you. My standards are high, and you have met almost all of them. As long as you avoid wearing high heels, we suit perfectly. Just imagine! The intelligent children we will give life to in our glorious future together!" I was so caught up in our moment together, that I had stopped in my flight away from the mysterious car—and our pursuer whom I hadn't known existed until I heard his voice behind me. I also only had a moment to catch Annabeth's concerned and slightly frightened expression.

"Well, not gonna lie. But the thought of my girlfriend having kids with another guy kinda makes me upset. No matter how intelligent the future kids are."

At the sound of this unexpected and unwelcome voice, I whirl, offended. I stop though, because this boy is the epitome of all things I hate and resent in the world.

Tall, athletic with attractive black hair and green eyes. What looks to be an easy grin, but obvious anger. At what? This Neanderthal of a boy cannot be with the perfection standing behind me!

"Excuse you!" I say angrily, ignoring our differences in size. "How dare you make assumptions like that! That, since you are attractive, and she is, that she _must _go out with you. Perhaps you ought to drive your truck to a different school. Because here, we have much higher standards." I end with a dramatic pointing and waving of my finger before reaching back for Annabeth. But Annabeth isn't there.

Seeing movement, I see that Annabeth has moved towards the other boy, and is currently curled comfortably against his right side, under his arm. A place she most definitely is not supposed to be (it would be preferable that she be curled against _my _side).

"Uh, Kevin?" She says, looking slightly angry and concerned. "I'd like you to meet Percy, my boyfriend of almost 2 years. Percy, this is Kevin. A guy from mathletes."

'Percy' nods his head, saying "I remember him from some of the matches I went to." As he holds out his hand to be shaken. I ignore it, not deeming it clean enough to touch my hand.

"Annabeth! You would lower yourself to these standards? This, this…_Neanderthal?_"

Annabeth sighed. "Kevin, not that it's any of your business, but Percy isn't some stupid jock. I really, really like him and consider him my best friend above all else. I've never thought of you in any way besides a teammate, and don't want to qualify to be your girlfriend. I like wearing high heels sometimes, no matter how tall they make me."

I'm affronted by her angry speech, and even more so when the boy chimes in.

"Annabeth is my best friend, and I don't appreciate the way you treated her earlier. She can take care of herself. I just cover her back while she covers mine. And I'd appreciate it if you'd leave her alone, unless you have a fetish for pain." He winces at the end, as if that was a bit violent for him. I have no doubt that it is all an act to get into Annabeth's good graces.

"Annabeth!" I appeal once more. "Can't you see that you're too good for him? You deserve someone who can give you what you deserve! Please, reconsider! Because I will NOT be making you this offer again."

"Kevin! I love Percy because he gives me everything I need, want and don't deserve. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes, and I want it to stay that way. I love him because he's too good for me, but still tells me I'm too good for him. Please understand that I'm tired of this ridiculous conversation and just want to go on my date with my boyfriend without any more crazy people trying to screw up our relationship."

I scoff at the heartfelt speech. Obviously she still believes that Percy is as perfect as ever. But, my next offer is sure to be more impressive than the record for most touchdowns scored. "I have tickets to the annual math conference, held in the city. They are not easy to come by, and it's this Friday. I was hoping you would accompany me."

Annabeth shook her head. "Sorry, I've already got plans."

And with those five words, she completely crushed my dreams of our future together. She and 'Percy' walked down the hallway hand-in-hand, swinging their linked arms back and forth. Laughing, and shoving each other. I grumbled as I followed to my own car.

Couldn't she see that I was a much better catch than that idiot?

Apparently not, as she happily kissed him against his car before hopping in waiting for him. I watched as they pulled out before deciding that Annabeth had failed all of my qualifications.

I plan on laughing at her failure at our 10 year high school reunion. I mean, with a boy like that, what could go right?

**Perhaps a bit out of character for Percy and Annabeth (Percy or Annabeth probably should have hit him at some point, but I was having too much fun with the dialogue :)). As you can see, Kevin's a stuck up jerk who thinks very highly of himself. I'll probably revisit Kevin later at their 10 year high school reunion. :) REVIEW PLEASE! You all made my day when I saw the feedback on the previous chapter :D I love each and every one of you that read this story (and I love the ones that review even more!)**


	8. Kevin 10 years

**I really have no excuse for being gone so long. Sorry. Here's the 10 year reunion, as a lot of people seemed to want it. Sorry for any OOC.**

Kevin POV

I hated high school. Whenever someone—usually an ex-cheerleader, or ex-football player—laments that high school was over, I want to strangle them. The only reason they lament the end, was because that was the peak of their lives. There is now nowhere to go but down.

After failed attempts at relationships (no girl knew what she was missing) I decided they weren't worth it. _Especially _when they pick their "best friend" over me. High school become a prison for me, as these people had the maturity of 8 year olds.

But I digress.

I'm now here, at the 10 year high school reunion. Normally, I wouldn't come (since I hated high school), but it gives me… a perverse pleasure to see my tormenters unhappy and failing. THIS is what you get for not doing your homework or ignoring the intelligent people at school (me).

Robby appeared to be an alcoholic. From there, he's continue to a beer belly, and spending his days in bars while reminiscing on the glory days.

Tracy appeared to be trying to make Robby jealous with her rich, 60 year old husband (even I, who understood the reasons to marry up, and for money found this a bit…disgusting).

Others were squealing and pretending to be excited to see their old friends from high school, when it was obvious they would rather be anywhere but here.

I, on the other hand, was proud to be showing off my fiancé to the world. Jessica Louise Town. Intelligent, quiet, attractive enough, and rich. Her father was my boss. It was a political marriage of mutual respect. What more could anyone hope for? _Annabeth Chase_. Unbidden, the name popped into my head. Grinding my teeth, I ignored the images the name conjured. That girl had long been forgotten, after turning me down.

By now, she'd probably ditched Percy while floundering for a suitable mate. If only she'd accepted my offer when she had the chance.

Greeting a few friends with nods, and an introduction to my _fiancé_, I continued walking.

"So, this is where you went to high school Kevin." Jessica said quietly, lifting her head to my ear. I hadn't allowed her to wear heels tonight, as it would have made her the same height as I.

"Unfortunately. They were the worst years of my life." I grumbled back. The reunion was in the gymnasium, which only brought back more cliché memories of dodge ball and basketball.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Jessica said. "Did you have any high school girlfriends that I should be worried about?" She joked.

"Hardly." I replied shortly. I didn't like where this conversation was headed. Not after so recently "remembering" Annabeth.

At the sound of laughter, both Jessica and I turned. My heart nearly stopped (because as we all know, if your heart was to stop, you would die).

It was Annabeth.

She looked the same as when we were in high school. But, more mature. Grown up. But still beautiful.

Without realizing it, my feet carried Jessica and I over to where Annabeth was laughing at something Lewis had said. I remembered Lewis from mathletes.

My brain was so….befuzzled by Annabeth's presence, that I failed to notice the arm wrapped protectively (and possessively) her waist, as well as the wedding ring that glinted on her left hand. Those were details my brain remembered only later.

"Annabeth." I said. "Lewis." I added, half-heartedly.

Annabeth's grey eyes met mine in surprise. "Kevin," she said. "it's… nice to see you again."

A chuckle from behind her caused my eyes to shift upwards, meeting green ones. "Kevin."

Apparently, Percy had not been ditched.

Finally taking in all the details (including the arm around the waist, and wedding bands), I paused, momentarily taken aback. Regaining my confidence, I made the necessary introductions.

"Percy. Annabeth. I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, Jessica Town. Jessica, Annabeth was a mathlete with me in high school. This is Percy, her…"

"My husband." Annabeth supplied, smiling.

"Oh! How wonderful. How long have you been married?" Jessica asked. She was quite good at making polite conversation.

"Almost five years." Annabeth said, grinning softly up at Percy. He grinned down, tightening his arm in a manner that suggested a hug. He completed is public display of affection with a soft kiss to her temple.

"Hardest five years of my life." Percy joked.

Just as I was about to teach him some manners concerning women, Annabeth elbowed him the gut. His laughter was cut off briefly before starting up again.

Annabeth was smiling as she chastised him "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" Jessica questioned.

"A nickname I gave him when we were twelve. He retaliated by calling my Wise Girl." Annabeth replied, her face lit up. "How long have you two been engaged?" She asked, gesturing to Jessica and I while leaning into Percy' embrace.

"Almost two years now." Jessica said, looking down. "I love your shoes!" She said, out of character.

Annabeth grinned. "Thanks. They're some of my favorites."

I looked at her shoes. As far as I could tell, they were just grey heels.

"So. Do you guys have a wedding date picked out?" Percy asked.

Lewis had long since disappeared, so I broke into the conversation. "We were thinking of doing a winter wedding." Spring, summer and fall weddings were too cliché.

"That sounds nice." Annabeth said. "We did a summer wedding, on the beach. It's a bit cliché, but it was perfect." Her eyes took on a faraway quality, as she apparently reminisced about her wedding. "but whatever you two want will be perfect as well."

Despite my feelings of awkwardness, discussing my wedding with the girl I used to have feelings for (and the boy I still despised), the conversation continued, rather stiltedly.

At a particularly long silence, Jessica jumped in "Do you have any children?"

I was appalled at her question. One, it was wildly inappropriate. And two, I really didn't want to know.

Annabeth just smiled happily. "We're expecting our first child in July." Her hands slipped to her barely-there baby bulge (one wouldn't notice it, unless they were looking for it). Percy's hand moved to cover hers. The moment was tender, and I found myself feeling momentarily awkard, but happy for them. I shook off both feelings as I offered them my congratulations.

"I'm dreading the stage of cravings. Gods only know what I'm going to be forced to find at all hours of the night to satisfy her." Percy joked, only to receive another elbow in the gut. Annabeth's face was red with embarrassment

Just as they were starting up music for dancing (and I was trying to figure out how to politely ask someone else's wife to dance, while leaving my own fiancé behind), there was a crash.

Everyone turned to look, and try to identify the caused. There were muffled shouts, and general sounds of confusion. Annabeth and Percy shared a look.

"And that's our cue to leave." Annabeth said. "It was nice seeing you again Kevin, and it was wonderful to meet you Jessica. I hope you're very happy."

"Glad I didn't have to threaten you again this time Kevin. Lovely meeting you Jessica. As Annabeth said, we wish you both well."

With those parting words, the both slipped into the crowd. Out of curiosity, both Jessica and I followed them a ways, hearing snippets of their conversation.

"Stay behind me, Annabeth."

"Why would I do that? Remember who has the Yankee's cap!"

"You're pregnant for Zeus's sake!"

"Not even three months!"

"So? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me, Seaweed Brain. Especially when you're around to keep me safe."

"As adorable as that is, you still need to be careful. I don't want to have to drag you around because you were stupid."

"How romantic of you."

"You know me, I'm as romantic as they come."

…So maybe we did follow them through the crowd. The conversation was bizarre. They sounded ready to kill something. Going around Robby and Tracy kissing, we found Annabeth and Percy. Also lip-locked.

Jessica and I said nothing. Then, we watched as Annabeth and Percy came apart, grabbed hands, and slipped through the shadows.

Swiftly, I kissed Jessica. "Thank you." I told her.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know." I said.

This reunion hadn't gone as planned. No one was jealous of me, and I didn't get any pleasure from seeing other's failures.

But, as I said 10 years ago and will say again, what can go right with a boy like that?

**Not sure if I like how this one turned out. It may need some serious editting later on. But it's there! Hope you enjoyed. Please review with feeback/questions/critiques etc. Always love hearing from you :)**


	9. Ellen

**Thanks to ChildOfSea for reminding me update!**

**Ellen POV**

Frankly, I barely know Annabeth Chase. Maybe this makes me a terrible person, but I just don't care that much. Who cares if she doesn't date? That's her prerogative, no one else's. Besides, she's rather intimidating.

And, I'll admit. I resent the fact that Annabeth has a lot of the guys chasing her. Apparently, she's some sort of prize, since she won't date any of the guys that ask her. And, Justin Long was chasing her.

I sort of have a crush on Justin.

Today, I was staying after to argue about a science grade with Mr. Rodriguez. Thankfully, he agreed and had given me the B+ I deserved. As I was walking towards my locker, I heard voices. I couldn't tell who it was, namely because I'm not all that social except for my friends. And I'm terrible with names, voices and even faces.

Turning the corner though, I could see that it was Annabeth on the phone.

I didn't care, but I'll admit to curiousity. So I snuck around to listen to her conversation.

Annabeth was renowned for her ability to tell when someone was close—she'd ruined a lot of guys plans for surprising her—but her call had distracted her enough that I was able to clearly hear her conversation. Or perhaps, she just was secure in her thought that she was alone…and was talking loudly.

All that aside, I admit to listening to her conversation. Not very kind of me…but I'm seventeen. And curious.

"Yes! I'm sure it's safe that I use a cell phone, you idiot. Besides, I'm armed, so there's nothing to worry about."

Um. Okay. Safe to use a cell phone and being armed in school? Never took Annabeth as a particularly weapons-oriented person. And isn't that against school policy?

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you were still giving me a ride. Because if you aren't, I could always bum it off some guy…" she said in a suggestive tone. She laughed at whatever was being said at the other end of the line. Then sighed.

"Guys are just stupid—and oblivious. Of course I keep telling them no! I just tell them that I don't want to go out with them."

Who in the world was she talking to?

"Why would I tell them that? It's none of their business. Besides, people will just think it's a cop-out. I don't care if people see me as frigid. Their opinions don't affect me."

Even I could see that that wasn't completely true. But she always seemed so confident and collected during school when people whispered loudly.

Annabeth was quiet for a while as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. A good girl friend boosting her ego, perhaps?

I'd always seen Annabeth as untouchable, and rather invincible. So when she sniffled a bit, and I realized that she was close to tears, you could have pushed me over with a cotton ball.

I had to strain to hear her next words.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain."

Seaweed Brain? What sort of name—or nick name, I suppose—is that?

"Yeah, see you soon. Love you. Bye."

Hanging up her phone, she started stuffing books (that she probably didn't need nearly as much as other students) into her backpack.

Finally catching up with everything I'd heard, I decided to get over my fear, jealousy and overall apathy about Annabeth Chase.

"Hey."

Looking slightly startled, she looked up sharply. "Hi. Ellen, right?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you know my name." I was surprised. We'd barely ever spoken.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with names. Anyway, did you need something?" She asked, looking suspicious.

"Not really, but I'd overheard you talking on the phone, and I started thinking... Well, I don't really know what I thought, but I was hoping to talk to you more. Frankly, I'd like to know what you think about Justin Long. Because I like him, and would really appreciate any advice you had on that front, since he's asked you out. According to the rumors."

Looking surprised at my monologue—we _really _didn't talk all that much—Annabeth stood grabbing her bag.

"Well. Justin is one of the better ones. Clay's the biggest asshole. I guess… Just be his friend first? I don't really know. I don't exactly have that much experience. My boyfriend was my best friend, and we started dating after he got over his obliviousness."

"Wait—_boyfriend_? Is that why you say no all the time?"

She just shrugged. "Yeah."

"Why don't you ever say that?"

Looking frustrated, Annabeth stopped in the middle of the hall. "Why does it matter? I was just telling Percy that it's none of their business whether I have a boyfriend or not! I'm free to make my own decisions. Plus, they'll all think I'm lying to 'save their feelings' or something. Which is ridiculous. I couldn't care less about their feelings. Gods. Humans are so _stupid_."

"Um, thanks, on behalf of the human species." I say, giving her a weird look. "And Percy…would that be your boyfriend?"

Annabeth blushed, and nodded, then looked puzzled. "I barely know you. Why am I even telling you any of this?"

"I dunno. But, weird name, though I suppose it's better than Clay."

Annabeth laughed. "True. And I guess I'll forgive you for listening to my phone call. You didn't hear anything weird did you?"

Only that phones are dangerous, you're armed and more than likely dangerous, and that tough Annabeth isn't always so tough… "Nah. Just the normal stuff."

"Good. I gotta go. Percy's here to pick me up."

"Ooooooh. Boyfriend Percy?"

"Yes. Now…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Annabeth said

"Sure. Bye Annabeth!"

Annabeth turned and went towards the front door. I couldn't help myself, or my curiosity, so I followed Annabeth. Although, in my defense, I did need to go outside too. Although, my car was closer to the exit in the west wing.

Slipping out a few seconds after Annabeth, I was surprised to not see Annabeth anywhere. There was no way that she could have moved _that _fast.

Looking around, I was even more surprised to see Annabeth leaping into the arms of a tall black haired boy.

Even though Annabeth had had a lovely bonding moment in the hall, I wouldn't classify us as "friends". Meaning, I didn't want to interrupt Annabeth's moment with her hot boyfriend. Although I'd love to see what his face looks like up close. Because from far away… His body was gorgeous.

Now I totally understood why she said no to all the boys—even Justin. Besides, if the other girls at school saw Annabeth's gorgeous boyfriend, they'd never leave him or her alone.

**I don't know how to feel about this one. I feel like I've exhausted my own ideas and the clichés. So I suppose I'll take suggestions/requests? Feel free to PM me, or review ;)**

**Sorry for the wait. I'll do my best to write based on requests or suggestions.**

**Love y'all!**


	10. Jackson

**Jackson POV**

The worst part about of Percy Jackson coming back from summer vacation ripped, was that everyone always greeted him by his last name. So when someone shouted "Jackson!" down the hallway, I'd turn and end up looking like an idiot when they waved me on and tried to get Percy's attention.

And to think he was the dweeb that blew up the band room last year.

The second worst part of Percy coming back different is that he doesn't _act _any different. You'd think the guy would at least be a little more arrogant, or smarter or _something_. But he wasn't. He acted the same—oblivious to girls, nice to just about everybody, and quiet.

So, naturally all the girls think he's tall dark and handsome.

And I'm just the stupid jock.

Which is ironic, because I'm fairly certain that I'm smarter than Percy. Thankfully, I have my girlfriend Hallie. Whereas Percy doesn't have a girlfriend (admittedly, he does have a lot of girls trying to be his girlfriend…).

"Hallie!" I yelled across the hallway. She was talking to someone at their locker, but I couldn't tell who.

Turning, she waved at me before turning back to whoever she was talking to.

Pushing through the crowd of people trying to get to their seventh hour class, I finally reached Hallie and the stranger.

It was Percy.

"Percy." I said politely.

Looking up from his locker, he gave me a quick grin. "Jackson." He quickly went back to digging through his locker, muttering to himself about pencils.

"Why don't you just use that pen in your pocket?" Hallie asked, reaching for the pen sticking out of his back pocket.

"No!" Percy whirled around quicker than I would have expected, looking worried.

Hallie and I both stared at him. I was confused, and admittedly a little freaked out.

"Sorry." Percy said sheepishly "It's just that this pen is out of ink, and my dad is really weird about not throwing pens away. Landfills and all that, ya know? Anyways, it was nice talking to you both. And I'll see you at the library tomorrow Hallie? After school?"

At Hallie's nod, Percy shut his locker and loped off to class.

Hallie and I shared a look. She shrugged her shoulders. "We're doing a history project together, and we're gonna try not procrastinating. Ready to math?"

We both had Calculus last, and walked hand –in-hand to the class.

Unfortunately, she left early for a dentist's appointment.

Which left me alone after school.

Normally, I'd chat with people, but I felt weird without Hallie, and unsettled after my conversation with Percy.

Lingering in the calculus room, and then my locker, I was surprised at how quickly the halls emptied.

Slamming my locker shut, I walked out the double doors of the school, breathing in the dirty New York air.

But, there was a faint smell of lemons in the air. Turning around while searching for the source of the smell, I noticed the blonde haired girl sitting on the steps reading a book.

The book looked thick, but the girl was reading it intently, based on the way her eyes quickly moved down the page. And her eyes were gorgeous. Nothing compared to Hallie's, but they were intriguing.

Before I knew it, the intriguing grey eyes met mine. "Can I help you? Because I already have a boyfriend, I'm not dumping him, and I'm not above beating you up, or asking him to."

She said her piece as though she was used to being hit on. And I could see why…

"Sorry. No. You sound like you say that a lot." I said with a grin as I made myself comfortable next to her.

She scooted away while giving me a look. "A lot of guys find it amusing to see if they can get me to go out with them. One of the curses of being new with a boyfriend. No one believes me when I say I have one."

"Well, I won't hit on you. I already have a girlfriend, and she'd kill me if I even thought about cheating."

The girl laughed. "It's good to talk to someone who doesn't have an ulterior motive. I'm Annabeth, by the way."

"Jackson." I said.

"Jackson?" She said, looking amused.

"Yeah, mostly used as a last name, but close friends call me Jack. Sometimes. I dunno. It's just my name. What are you reading?"

"_The Odyssey._" Annabeth replied. "It's one of my favorites. Athena played an important part throughout the book."

"I've read _The Odyssey_ a few times. You like Athena?"

"She's my favorite Greek Goddess." She said, before mumbling "No offense" under her breath. Ooookay.

From there, our conversations continued into different areas. I pleasantly surprised that she wasn't an air-headed blonde. She defied the stereotype as she talking intelligently about nearly all topics I brought up.

Suddenly, behind us the door swung open and Percy Jackson came jogging out.

"Percy!" Annabeth called out, waving her hand.

How does she know him?

Whirling around, Percy smiles happily at Annabeth, before looking a bit curiously at me. Jogging over, he plops down next to Annabeth before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her over to him for a kiss.

And this wasn't a sister/brother kiss. It was more of an "I really missed you honey" kiss.

So Percy has a girlfriend.

"You know Jackson?" He asked Annabeth.

"Sort of. We started talking while I was waiting for you. Where were you?"

"English." He made a face. "Apparently my teacher didn't like the notes I had in the margins of my notebook."

"Idiot."

"Meanie."

"Very mature come back, Percy. Bravo."

"Shut up Wise Girl."

"Make me, Seaweed Brain." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"And you call me immature?" Percy cried in mock outrage.

Annabeth just laughed as Percy pulled her closer to his side.

I felt like the third wheel.

Getting up, I met both of their eyes.

"It was good talking to you Annabeth. I'll see you tomorrow Percy. And I guess I won't have to worry about chaperoning you and Hallie at the library tomorrow."

Percy laughed. "Don't worry about, man. See ya tomorrow."

Walking away, I could still hear Annabeth and Percy bickering.

I laughed to myself, listening to them as their bickering continued to escalate. Based on the short time I'd spent with Annabeth, and what I had learned about Percy via gossip, I had a feeling that this fight would end silently.

**I feel like I'm losing the point of all these one shots. I dunno. Suggestions/requests appreciated! Thanks!**


	11. Mason

**Mason POV**

I don't really mind working. It's just that I hate my job. I'm always stuck working on weekends, serving my classmates and overall…living a sucktastic life. I swear to god, the universe hates me more than anyone else on this planet.

Of course, there are some perks to being a waiter. One of which is comforting girls that are stood up, or checking out other girls.

Since it was a Friday night, there were plenty of couples eating out. Thus far though, I hadn't seen a girl that really peaked my interest.

Disclaimer: I date a lot of girls. I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't want to settle, and the only way I'll know what I'm getting into is if I date a lot of women. So, in the words of many, many, _many_ ex-girlfriends: I'm a womanizer.

Admittedly, my appearance doesn't scream "Womanizer", but rather, "relaxed surfer dude". I use this to my full advantage.

It was getting to be around 8:30, and my best prospect was a redhead at table four. Then, she walked in.

She was a tall blonde beauty. Graceful, tan, intelligent looking. Everything was perfect.

Except for the guy whose arm was wrapped around her waist. And the fact that they were both laughing, and smiling in that tender ways that only couples can do. And the way _this _couple did it, I would have believed them if they told me they'd been dating since diapers.

Naturally, they sat in my section. Making my over to their table to take their drink orders, I couldn't help but notice that they sat on the same side of the small booth, and hadn't bothered opening their menus. Instead, they seemed to be…thumb wrestling?

Maybe I'd been wrong about them. Close siblings? Best friends? Because thumb wrestling was not indicative of boyfriend/girlfriend status.

"Hi! My name's Mason, and I'll be your server tonight. Can we start you off with something to drink?"

The girl turned around to look at me as she gave her drink order after the boy. But I couldn't focus on what she said as her intense grey eyes met mine.

"So, just two waters?" I figured I should double check, seeing as I may have gotten a bit distracted.

"Yep." The boy agreed, popping the p.

"Perfect. I'll be right back with those." I said, giving them my best server smile.

Going over to our drink station, I saw Stacy, a waitress, filling her drink order.

"Who's the cutie at table 6?" she asked with a wink, gesturing towards the table with the blonde.

"I don't know. I didn't ask his name." I said sarcastically. Stacy and I scope out our prospective dates together. Two heads are better than one and all that.

Stacy pouted. "Is he with the blonde?"

"At first, I thought so. But when I went over to take their drink orders, they were _thumb wrestling_. What sort of couple does that? So I'm thinking…super close siblings? Maybe best friends?"

"That would make sense. I mean, look at them now." Stacy said, pointing.

Grabbing both of the waters, I look over to their table, to see them bickering. The girl has moved to the other side of the booth, letting me see both of their profiles. It looks like the guy is trying not to laugh, and girl is really into the argument.

Confident in their not being a couple, I made my way over with their drinks.

"Here are your waters. Are you ready to order?" I asked as I placed the waters in front of them.

They stopped arguing. They ordered their pizza. When the girl spoke, asking for breadsticks, I decided to make a move.

The key to making a move with a boy around was to get in and get out. By making a fast move, you don't give them a chance to respond or process it. So the girl is left thinking about you, and the boy can't hurt you.

"By the way, I love your sweater. It brings out your eyes. If you'd like, I can help you with your napkin later, to keep it clean."

Quickly turning, I could imagine the shocked look on the girls face. I heard the squeak of a booth cushion, and high tailed it towards the kitchen to avoid the angry brother/friend.

Stacy found me.

"What'd you say to the people at table 6?" She asked. "The boy looks pissed, while the girl looks offended and slightly uncomfortable."

"Just left her something to remember me by."

Don't get me wrong, I knew the comment I made could be considered crude, offensive, or just terrible. But it meant that I made more of an impression. And I've found that girls like an arrogant guy. Thus, the comment.

Once their pizza was done, I delivered it quickly and with little fanfare. But I did give the girl a wink before disappearing.

Throughout the rest of their meal, I admit that I watched them while taking care of my other tables.

They didn't show many signs of affection, which boded well for my plans.

Admittedly, they were talking quietly with their heads close together. And they seemed really happy. Their table had the most laughs, and no one every picked up a cell phone to call or text. In this day and age, that was quite impressive.

Using my powerful waiter superpowers, I brought their check as they were finishing. I'd gone for the traditional form of communication, leaving my number and name on the receipt for the girl.

I watched as they boy paid cash, and left a tip. As they got up, he took the girls hand.

I never touched my sister like that.

Making my way to their table, I watched them subtly as they left. Again, they seemed to be bickering as the girl shoved the boy away. He seemed like he was used to it, as he easily drew her closer to him before lowering his head to hers and kissing her.

She seemed surprised, but quickly got over it as her fingers gripped his jacket and pulled him closer before making their way into his messy black hair.

Shocked at this—since when did couples argue and thumb wrestle—I looked down at the check I held in my hands. There was a note scrawled at the bottom.

_Would you rather I beat you up for hitting on my girlfriend, or let her kick your ass? –Percy_

Looking at the couple in a new light, I saw they were still kissing. Or, rather, making out. Considering this was a family restaurant, I figured someone should stop them. Seeing that none of my coworkers were inclined to do this (frankly, I wasn't either), I made my way over to them.

I cleared my throat.

Four times.

Finally, they looked at me.

The girl blushed red when she saw the people looking at them. The boy looked embarrassed, but still defiant as he looked me up and down.

"Uh, sorry to…interrupt. But you'll need to go outside. This is a family restaurant."

"Sure, sorry." The boy said. "Just can't help it sometimes. I mean, my girlfriend's gorgeous, you know?" That comment was very pointed.

"I do know." I said before walking away. But I could hear them in the background.

"We just got kicked out of a restaurant."

"No we didn't, Annabeth. They just asked us to stop the PDA."

"I don't even like PDA!"

"Then why'd you kiss me back?"

"I, just..well, I couldn't. Gods! You're so annoying!"

I turned to see her walking out without her boyfriend. He followed laughing. "I'm most annoying when I'm right, right?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."

He just laughed as he reached her outside. Taking her hand, he swung their joined hands as they walked, her head on his shoulder.

I turned to see Stacy giving me a look.

"What?"

"You really thought they might be brother and sister, or best friends?"

"Yeah. Until the end."

"You're so oblivious."

Ignoring her, I went back to work, looking for a more available girl. And one that wasn't quite as…special? Crazy? As the one that just left.

Because that was probably one of the strangest couples I'd seen.

And yet, I was insanely jealous of their relationship.

**Dedicated to TinyRules, thanks for the idea! Hopefully, this was something like what you wanted to see :)**


End file.
